Four Who Speak As One
The Four Who Speak As One were four witches who finished each others' sentences, having shared the same thoughts amongst themselves. Once loyal members of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, the Four were powerful, ageless witches that teetered on a fine line between light and dark magic, having claimed to use their supernatural powers for good despite their cruel methods. Shortly after Ichabod Crane's fatal wounds at the hands of the Horseman of Death, he was resurrected by his wife Katrina Crane, who used magic to preserve her husband until his awakening in the 21st century, knowing his importance as one of the Two Witnesses. Angered at Katrina's having violated the natural order of the universe and a vital rule amongst the witches of the coven, the Four believed her unfit to be their High Priestess any longer and banished her to Purgatory. Shortly after, they targeted Katrina's son Jeremy, offering him the opportunity to follow under their rule and learn how to control his magic under their tutelage. At his refusal, they entrapped him in a wooden coffin and, with the aid of the other witches in the coven, enchanted his heart to no longer beat and buried him underground, forcing him to live in confinement for hundreds of years; inadvertently, these actions would ultimately lead him to being found by Moloch, who would knight him the Horseman of War in exchange for his soul. No longer under the control of Katrina, the Four seized control of the coven, presumably bringing about its destruction and possibly contributing to the near-extinction of witches. In the many years that occurred since, the Four resided amongst the performers of the Dobbs Ferry Carnival, hiding themselves away from the modern world and biding their time until they would one day encounter Ichabod, whose arrival would be a harbinger of their inevitable deaths, which would follow shortly thereafter. History Vision In Abbie's vision, through which Katrina contacted her to inform her of The Sin Eater, a being who could separate Crane from the Horseman of Death by severing their blood tie, which prevented either from harming each other and, consequently, from being able to die. Sometime later, upon being confronted by Abbie and Crane at the Dobbs Ferry Carnival, the Four reveal that Katrina and Ichabod both tempted fate - first when Katrina cast a spell on Ichabod to make him sleep until 2013, and later when Ichabod went to Purgatory to ask Katrina about their deceased son, Jeremy. After Abbie and Crane leave, The Four are attacked and killed by the Golem - a creature animated by magic to serve the will of its creator, first given life when a drop of the abused Jeremy's blood fell upon his doll as a child. Since the Four were responsible for trapping him in a box almost two centuries ago, Jeremy's resentment toward them enabled the Golem to act on his will and kill them. Physical Appearance Their outwardly human appearances implied a sinister unearthliness beneath their mortal veneers, possessed of pale skin, unnaturally bright blue eyes, pointed fingers, and mouths full of sharp yellow fangs. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' As witches, the four who speak as one have the power to use witchcraft to their own desires. **'Longevity:' Given that the witches were alive around the late 1700s, they are at least 250 years old whilst still maintaining heir youth. **'Clairvoyance:' The ability to look into the past, present, and future of many, if not all, living beings **'Teleportation:' The ability to move from one place to another instantaneously. **'Elemental manipulation:' The ability to control the four elements: fire, water, earth, and air. **'Palmistry:' Able to look at a being's history by looking at their palms. **'Spell casting:' Along with individual powers, the witches can use spells to give a more specific effect such as the purgatory spell or the power to use hexes. ***'Bannishing:' With the use of the Purgatory Spell, they can send all types of magical and non-magical creatures into Purgatory, the World Between Worlds. They performed this spell on two occasions, with Katrina Crane with the rest of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart and with the Golem. ***'Hexes:' Able to cast curses on others. (ex. Jeremy was hexed to stop his heart and was buried, but Jeremy's blood was able to keep him alive.) Gallery Fourwhospeakasone.jpg|Ichabod confronts The Four Who Speak As One Isa.png|Isa Nahum.png|Nahum Fourwhospeakasonetitle.jpg|The sign for their show Mal.png|Mal Jer.png|Jer Sisterhoodofradiantheart.jpg|The Four confronting Katrina References Category:Groups Category:Deceased Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernaturals Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists